Inferno Empire initiation quest
"Young soldier, I need your assistance in capturing a traitor, a famous general, in fact, who has escaped with a royal artifact, the Sapphire Dagger. Find him, kill him, and return the Dagger to me." Nevermind Find the traitor The Search You head to Jagged Spear Cliff. There are a series of cave tunnels that branch off in numerous directions. One tunnel sports a warning sign written in an old language, while another has numerous bones lying on the ground. Follow the bones into the first tunnel Ignore the warning, and head into the second tunnel Bone Tunnel The bones lead to an intersection. One path is lit by torches, while the other is blocked by boulders. Head further into the maze Head out of the tunnel Shadow Tunnel The tunnel is dark and covered in a sap-like substance. A lit intersection reveals a large doorway ahead, with a dark chamber further on. Continue to the chamber Escape the tunnel Confrontation # 1 You find a large, red, dragon-like creature lying in a large cavern. There are stalagmites everywhere, and a large lava stream behind the creature. "What are you doing, intruding in my home? You will wish you had not!" Red Dragon HP: 900 MP: 435 EXP: 34000 Abilites: Inferno Blast, Magma Clap Battle Records Victory The Red Dragon falls into the stream, defeated. You see the Sapphire Dagger attached to its leg, and pull it away. A tunnel leading upward seems to be your only escape route. Head through the Tunnel Loss The Red Dragon's Inferno Blast is too much for you to handle. You die of dehydration. Continue Confrontation # 2 A enormous beast fills the chamber, crystal and diamond clusters gathered all around it. "How did you find me? What is your purpose?" Fight Explain yourself Fight the Green Dragon Green Dragon HP: 900 MP: 430 EXP: 34000 Abilities: Crystal Toss, Seismic Leap Battle Records Victory After defeating the dragon, you see the Dagger embedded in a wall. Grabbing it, you head into a connecting tunnel leading upward. Continue Loss The Green Dragon crushes you with its Seismic Leap. You die. Continue Make Peace "So, you have come for the famed Sapphire Dagger. I had a feeling someone would. The man who was foolish enough to enter with it fell to me, and I have been protecting it ever since. But I believe its return to the Capital is imminant." He gives you the Dagger. "My name is Rhash. I am the Ruler of the Earthen Volcano. This tunnel happens to run through it and the Pyran Volcano, my brother Talis' region. We came here because of a sudden disturbance in the Reality Stream that centers here." He moves toward a weak wall, and smashes it, revealing a tunnel. "This path leads directly to the surface. Keep walking forward until you reach the exit cave. And make sure that Dagger remains in good hands." You start to head up, but stop to see Rhash heading through another tunnel. He looks back at you. "I'm afraid this is the end of our meeting, my friend. No one can know I was here." He then tosses a large crystal at the ceiling, causing large rocks to smash the chamber's entrances. One in particular covers the opening of your tunnel, leaving the tunnel in darkness. Continue to the surface Exiting the Tunnel Light surged out as you exit the tunnel at last. The exit is 600 miles south of the Fortress City of Calnos. After walking for nearly 6 days straight, you finally reach the outskirts. The well-dressed man who assigned you this mission notices you and runs down towards you. "Oh, you're back! We were starting to lose hope that you wouldn't come back, but now you have returned." You give him the Sapphire Dagger. "Wonderful, just wonderful. Well, I can safely say that you certainly have proven yourself. You are now a member of the Inferno Empire! Congratulations!" You have recieved 340 EXP and a Mysterious Bronze Key! Leave